


Kargador ka diba? kargahin mo nga ako?

by oohjongdaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Romance, kargador oh sehun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohjongdaes/pseuds/oohjongdaes
Summary: nakapekpek short at naka croptop si jongdae nang bumili sya sa palengke. kargador naman si oh sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Sipsip

**Author's Note:**

> SHET ETO NA. MERRY CHRISTMAS

HAY ANG HIRAP NG BUHAY

kasalukuyang nagaayos ng gulay si kyungsoo ng dumating ang kapatid nyang si sehun na may dala dalang mga gulay.

"oh bakit ngayon ka lang? ubos na yung mga upo rito!" sigaw nya sa kapatid.

"maraming nakuha don." bulong nito. nilagay ang mga gulay sa lalagyan. 

"lumayas ka na nga dito! mali pa pagkakalagay mo!"

"bat ba ang sungit mo." sama ng tingin ni sehun.

"wala! don ka na kay aling marta buhatin mo yung mga supply nyang gulay para may pakinabang ka naman!" irap ni kyungsoo sa kapatid.

di nalang sumagot si sehun at pinunasan ang kanyang pawis. pagod syang naglakad sa pwesto ni aling marta upang magbuhat ng gulay.

samantala...

"JONGDAE!!!!" malakas na sigaw ng nanay ni jongdae mula sa kusina.

agad namang tumakbo si jongdae bilang isang mabuting anak.

"bakit po nay?" magalang nyang tanong sa ina.

"jusko naman! bakit ganyan ang suot mo." titig ng kanyang nanay sa kanya. tiningnan naman nya ang kanyang suot. pekpek short at croptop.

anong masama sa suot ko? isip ni jongdae.

"bakit nay. okay naman ah" tumalikod pa sya at kumembot.

"ewan ko sayong bata ka! bumili ka nalang ng kamatis at sibuyas don sa palengke. ubos na pala ang stock natin rito." ani ng kanyang ina habang nagahahalo ng sabaw.

"sige po nay."

habang naglalakad papuntang palengke. ang daming lalaki ang nasipol sa kanya. HUY SI JONGDAE LANG TO OH. 

sa sexy ba naman nya eh.

"kyungsoo!!" nang makarating sya sa palengke agad nyang binati ang kaibigan slash tindero sa gulayan. "may kamatis kayo tas sibuyas"  


agad namang tumango si kyungsoo at hinanapan si jongdae ng magandang klase ng kamatis at sibuyas.

"kuya." biglang sulpot ng kapatid ni kyungsoo.

biglang napatingin si jongdae. PUTA GHORLS. napakagat labi si jongdae tangina kasi mga siZzz naka topless at ang sexy puta! eto na ba yung kapatid ni kyungsoo na dating patpatin???

putangina sexy gago

agad na minata ni jongdae ang kapatid ni kyungsoo. 

SHET 

nagkatinginan sila.

ngumisi si sehun sa nakita. sexy naman nito. napakagat din sya ng labi gaya ng lalaking nasa harap nya 

naka short ito kitangkita ang matambok na pwet nito at mapuputing hita. kita rin ang pusod nito dahil sa kalahating damit. 

gusto to ni sehun.

MAMA!!!! PUTANGINA lagi nang nasa palengke si jongdae. lagi na syang nasunod sa nanay nya para bumili ng mga gulay.

sehun.

sehun ang pangalan ng lalaking may malaking katawan at may gwapong mukha. 

lagi silang may malagkit na tingin  
sa isat isa. lalo na si jongdae kasi malandi sya.

isang beses, nagkaroon na ng pagkakataon upang magkausap si jongdae at sehun. meron narin silang number ng isat isa. kung saan sila nagtetext at minsang tawagan.

sehun: jongdae maygagawin ka ba bukas? 

dae: wala naman bakit???

sehun: birthday kasi ni kuya. gusto mong pumunta? wala naman masyadong bisita.

SABADO NG GABI.

"nako buti nakapunta ka jongdae." nakangiting sabi ni kyungsoo habang hawak ang baso ng alak.

"oo hehe." ngiti ni jongdae na medyo nakainom na. katabi nya si sehun na nakahawak sa kanyang bewang.

"dito ka na kaya matulog jongdae. tabi kayo ni sehun." at tumawa si kyungsoo.

agad namang namula si jongdae.

"ahhh." napaungol si jongdae ng mahiga sya sa kama ni sehun.

inilibot nya ang kanyang mata sa itim na dingding. simple lang ang kwarto ni sehun kumapara naman sa kwarto nyang pink ang dingding.

ang lambot pa ng kama ni sehun ang sarap gumawa ng kababalaghan. charot. 

kasalukuyang naliligo si sehun sa cr habang finifeel ni jongdae ang kama ni sehun. napagpasyahan nya/nila na dito nalang sya matulog.

gusto nyang akitin si sehun.

bakit nga ba?

ewan nya pero ang sarap sarap talaga ng TITIg ni sehun sa kanya. yung tipong lagi itong kakagat labi minsan pa nga pinapasadahan nya ng dila yung mga labi nya. gustong maranasan rin ni jongdae ang madilaan. ahe.

mabuti't nagsuot sya ng pekpek short na green. ang kaso di sya nakapag croptop kasi nasalabahin pa yung croptop nya. pero okay lang yon tatanggalin nalang ni jongdae ang tshirt nya mamaya hihi.

nakapagtext narin sya sa kanyang nanay upang sabihin na dito sya matutulog. gusto nya sanang dagdagan ng "di na po virgin anak mo nay pag uwi ko dyan" syempre si nya tinuloy baka masungalngal sya ng nanay nyang kapatid ni hitler.

dahil sa epekto ng konting alak. medyo nahihilo na si jongdae pero syempre, hindi sya papayag na hindi makantot ni sehun. hihi. libog nya.

habang nagmumuni muni si jongdae. bigla namang bumukas ang pinto ng banyo at lumabas ang isang oh so hot na si oh sehun na may nakataling towel sa bewang. halatang walang suot panloob dahil bakat ang MONSTER hihihihihihi

napakagat labi si jongdae habang nagniningning ang mga mata.

"baka matunaw si sehun jr nyan?" nakangising lapit ni sehun habang nag pupunas ng buhok.

jeske lerd huhu de peke ready mabayo hihi.

lumapit ng dahan dahan si sehun with slow motion effect. napakhagat labi naman si jongdae.

mabilis ang pangyayari. sa isang iglap nahagip ni sehun ang mapula nyang labi saka ito hinigop.

nagsipsipan sila ng laway hanggang tumulo may sa gilid ng labi ni jongdae. agad namang sinipsip ni sehun shet ang hot.

kumapit si sehun sa bewang ni jongdae at si jongdae naman sa waist nyang may twalya. gusto na sanang hilahin ni jongdae para makita na nya ang talong na kanina pa nya nararamdaman.

tumigil sila sandali at nagtitigan.

putangina. this is it.


	2. pasok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ang pagpasok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes tapos na sya ASDFGHKL!

THIS IS IT.

namumula ang pisngi ni jongdae habang nakatitig kay sehun. malamlam ang mga mata nito at kasalukuyang hinihingal dahil sa kakatapos lang nilang maghalikan. 

ngumisi si sehun. puta.

hinapit nya ang pwet ni jongdae kaya napakapit sya ng mahigpit sa twalya na nakapalupot sa bewang ni sehun napa-AHH sya ng ihagod ni sehun ang daliri nya sa hiwa ni jongdae. 

"sehun.... putangina." nakasiksik ang ni jongdae ang ulo sa leeg ni sehun habang niroromansa ni sehun ang pwet nya.

"huhubarin ko na to? hmm.." hawak ni sehun ang shorts ni jongdae at hinihila ito pababa. "ha baby..."

"sehun ahh.. ambango mo.." sinipsip ni jongdae ang balat sa leeg ni sehun habang sinisinghot ito.

"hmm tangina dae.. wag mong sipsipin haa.." ungol ni sehun habang binababa ang short ni jongdae.

"SEHUN!" nagulat si jongdae ng tuluyang na hubadin ni sehun ang short nya. wala pa naman syang uunderwear hihi.

"FUCK. kaya pala wala akong nakapang underwear. putangina ka." sehun slaps his ass. fuck kinky.

"sehun... please finger me." jongdae begs. napatingin si sehun sa mga mata ni jongdae na naluluha na.

"hmmm?" binitawan ni sehun si jongdae at dahan-dahang ngumisi habang hawak ang twalya. ready nang hubarin.

nanigas si jongdae. pati narin ang tite nya hihi.

"gusto mong hubarin ko na to baby? hmm." sehun sway his hips. nangaakit.

"SEHUN HUBARIN MO NA KASI" jongdae smiles cutely. gusto nya na hawakan yung talong! 

"isusubo mo?" 

"ahh.. o-oo..." yumuko si jongdae. namumula. 

ngumisi si sehun at hinawakan ang baba nya. tinaas ni sehun at tiningnan sya sa mata. bumulaga sa kanya ang hotdog.

JUMBO HOTDOG.

FUCK. sinalsal ni sehun ang tite nya sa harap ni jongdae habang nakangisi. 

fuck gusto rin ni jongdae salsalin.

"gusto mo rin salsalin?" 

"oo..." 

"wag ka mahiya baby. pwede mo naman hawakan. halika dito." patuloy paring sinasalsal ni sehun ang tite nya habang pinapahawak nya ito kay jongdae. "tigas ka na rin?"

napatingin si jongdae sa tite nya. oo sobrang tigas na nya. ang libog hihi.

"ahhh.. sehun ang laki.." ungol ni jongdae. naglalaway na sya.

"dilaan mo baby. please." nakapikit na sabi ni sehun habang sinasabunutan si jongdae. 

"hmmm...AHH"

at tuluyan nang chinupa ni jongdae si sehun.

"sarap... ang sarap.. fuck jongdae... sige pa..." jongdae bob his head. sinispsip ang malaking tite ni sehun kahit hindi nya kayang i deep throat.

"sehun... hmm... ang laki..."

mahinang tumawa si sehun. ang cute ni jongdae ngayon. makikita mo talagang maliit ang bibig nya at halatang hindi sanay sumubo. hindi rin nito naaabot ang kalahati ng jumbo hotdog nya.

pero halata rin namang nageenjoy ito. tigas na tigas si sehun at ayaw nyang ilabas sa mukha ni jongdae ang tamod nya. masyadong maganda si jongdae para maputukan.

"dae... baby... lalabasan na ako tama na..." ungol nya pero patuloy parin sa pagsubo si jongdae.

nangmaramdaman na ni sehun ang papalapit na pagsabog agad nyang sinabunutan si jongdae upang ilabas na nito ang ari nya sa bibig nito pero dahil kalahating malandi si jongdae pinagpatuloy nya ang pagsubo hanggat labasan sya sa bibig nito.

"fuck jongdae iluwa mo..." hingal na sabi ni sehun.

pero umiling ito at nilunok ang tamod nyang naagos pa sa gilid ng labi nya. biglang ngumisi si sehun at sinampal ng tite nya ang pisnge ni jongdae.

"tuwad ka baby." sehun instructed. agad namang tumuwad si jongdae sa kama. inangat ang pwetan nya habang dumura naman si sehun sa daliri at dahan dahang tinrace ang butas ng pwet nya.

"ahh... sehun..."

yumuko si jongdae para dilaan ang butas ni jongdae kaya naman napaliyad sya at napaungol.

sinipsip ni sehun ang butas at pinasok ang dila nya sa loob ginagalugad ito habang iniispread ang dalawang monay ni jongdae.

natirik na ang mata ni jongdae at hinihigpitan na ang hawak sa kumot. ayaw nyang magingay masyado kasi baka marinig sila ni kyungsoo.

sobrang pokpok nya. gusto na nyang makantot ni sehun. ayaw na nya ng dila. gusto na nya yung malaking tite at masarap na labi ni sehun.

tinulak na ni jongdae si sehun kasi hindi na nya kaya. sobrang tigas narin ng etits nya. nakatitig lang si sehun habang gumagapang si jongdae sa gitna ng kama. binukaka nito ang legs nya at hinawakan ang utong.

"pls.. daddy.. kantutin mo na ako.."

mas nakakalibog daw pag may kink. lalo namang tumigas ang tite ni sehun dahil sobrang libog ng itsura ni jongdae ngayon.

"gusto mo nang makantot na puta ka ano?" bulong ni jongdae habang hinahalikan ang leeg ni jongdae kinakaskas ang tite nya sa butas ng pwet ni JD.

"yes daddy.. fuck me na.." 

ngumisi naman si sehun habang dahan dahang pinasok ang tite nya sa butas. malambot na hagod at dahan dahang bayo. 

"ahhhh ang sarap!" sobrang gentle ng pagbayo ni sehun sinispsip nya rin ang utong ni jongdae na namumula na sa sobrang tigas.

paminsan nya rin sinasalsal si jd jr. na namumula narin ang tip. 

"laplapin moko sehun..."

wala nang sinayang na oras pa si sehun at nilaplap nya na si jongdae habang bininilisan ang pag bayo sa binata. napapanganga panga ito dahil natatamaan ni sehun ang prostate nya.

may halong kiliti at sakit. para syang kinukuryente sa loob at para syang nagdidiliryo sa sarap ng pagpasok ng malaking tite ni oh sehun.

hinihimas rin nya yung abs ni sehun na sobrang puti. sobrang broad din ng shoulder nito. sobrang swerte ni jongdae.

"lalabasan na ako baby.."

"ako rin!!"

AT YUN NA NGA pumutok na sa loob ni jongdae ang tamod ni sehun. ganon rin ang tamod ni jongdae. sa abs naman ni sehun.

naghalikan pa sila pagkatapos ay hinugot na ni sehun ang tite nya sa pwet ni jongdae.

"bukas ulit?" ngisi ni sehun habang hinahalikan ang pisngi ni jongdae papunta sa labi.

"hmm.. sige ba..."

END

**Author's Note:**

> THANKYOU SA PAG BABASA!! MABUHAY ANG MGA UHAW SA SECHEN!


End file.
